heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Master Win Chiu Woo
Most Generals chose their ninja and monks from feudal Japan, during the age that saw the rise of martial arts, not Aquilla however. Master Woo was living in Hawaii during modern times and had a fascination with martial arts and fighting techniques. He traveled the world learning all he could until he became a master of the hand to hand combat like few others, even during ancient times. Master Woo became a globally recognized master of martial combat. During a martial arts tournament, an opponent hid a deadly shiv, intending to remove Woo from the competition. But before the assassin could use it, Master Woo performed his greatest feat, disappearing from the ring to reappear in the world of Valhalla. Now he uses his skills to fight the great battle of all time. Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 140 Abilities *'Master's Influence' All Monk squad figures you control may leap an additional 13 levels up or down when using their Stealth Leap special power. All Monks you control within 2 clear sight spaces of Master Woo add 1 to their attack dice and 1 to their defense dice. *'Master's Assault' Master Woo may attack any or all figures adjacent to him. Roll each attack seperately. *'Stealth Leap 25' Instead of his normal move, Master Woo may use Stealth Leap 25. Stealth Leap 25 has a move of 3. When counting spaces for Stealth Leap 25, ignore elevations. Master Woo may leap over water without stopping, leap over figures without becoming engaged, and leap over obstacles such as ruins. Master Woo may not leap more than 25 levels up or down in a single leap. If Master Woo is engaged when he starts his Stealth Leap, he will not take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *'Master's Influence' boosts the Shaolin Monks. *Is complatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Rulings and clarifications *'Master's Influence: “Clear Sight Spaces”' What does "clear sight spaces" mean? From page 15 of the 2nd edition rules: "To determine clear sight, use Master Win Chiu Woo’s Target Point. If he can see any part of your Monk figures (not just the Hit Zone) within the 2 spaces, they are in range of the Master's Influence." *'“Single Leap” Clarification' In Stealth Leap 25 it says "Master Win Chiu Woo may not leap more than 25 levels up or down in a single leap." Does a single leap mean one of the 3 moves that Stealth Leap 25 contains or the total of the leap? It refers to the total up and down movement of the Stealth Leap move. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Leaping Over Lava' Can Master Win Chiu Woo use Stealth Leap 25 to leap over molten lava without taking molten lava damage? Yes. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Total Up/Down Leap Movement' If Master Win Chiu Woo Stealth Leaps over a 16 level high castle wall, would he be able to land 10 levels down on the other side of it? Yes. The total up or down movement cannot be more than 25 levels above or below the level you started on. You ignore elevations up to 25 levels because Master Win Chiu Woo cannot leap higher than that. Wherever you land, it cannot be more than 25 levels above or below the level you started on. *'Leaping Across Obstacles' Can Master Win Chiu Woo Stealth Leap over a 30 level deep canyon if he lands on the same level on the other side? Yes. The total up or down movement for that leap was 0, so that is fine. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Falling Damage' Does Master Win Chiu Woo take falling damage when he stealth leaps less than 25 levels down? No, he does not take falling damage as long as he is Stealth Leaping less than 25 levels down. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Enhanced Movement' Can Master Win Chiu Woo's Stealth Leap 25 be enhanced by roads or other movement bonuses? No, Stealth Leap 25 is not enhanced by anything and has a maximum movement of 3 hexes. *'Leaping Over Terrain Occupied By Other Units' A narrow wall of terrain rises from a flat field, one hex wide, 10 hexes long and 20 hexes tall, barring the Monk's path. Master Win Chiu Woo wishes to LEAP over the wall, and could ordinarily do so since his LEAP is able to clear a maximum height of 25. However, 10 Minions of Utgar stand along the 10 hexes of the wall-top. Minions are height 6 figures. Does this situation represent a "total height" of 26 (terrain 20 + figures 6 = 26) making the LEAP impossible? Or do the Minion figures NOT count toward the total height that the Master Monk must clear (and thus the is allowed to make this, a height 20 LEAP)? A figure's height doesn't add height to the terrain as it is not a wall or a part of the terrain. The monk would be able to leap to the safety of the above height before he started Shaolin Assaulting the Minions. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Stealth Leaping "Through" Figures' Can Master Win Chiu Woo Stealth Leap through a space that is occupied by another unit if there is not enough room to physically move him through that space? (Like an enemy unit standing in a 'window' of terrain.) Master Win Chiu Woo would be able to stealth leap over/through the figure. Remember, figures are not walls. Also, when it comes to "space" there is a point where you just have to draw a line. Even if the figure was encased in the window, and it seems the leaping figure wouldn't be able to leap through/over it, he can. He's a crazy leaping monk. And he's awesome. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Master Woo is actually decent in concert with several squads of monks. His stealth Leap can lift him to the top of high platforms - useful for Fortress of the Archkyrie scenarios, especially the Siege Of the West Barbican. He also can enhance the Shaolin Monks' leap, now allowing them to leap over the castle wall. His whirlwind assault also allows him to strike multiple units quickly. Category:Aquilla Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:The Master's Arrival Category:Repaint Figures